O tanjobi desu Sanzo!
by Hanei Tamashii
Summary: The title says it all! Plz read & review!


Today is the 29th of November! And as all Sanzo-sama fans know it's Sanzo's birthday! So, here's a fic just for this special occasion. Enjoy~  
  
The timeframe of this story is before the Sanzo-ikkou met up to set out on their journey to the west. So it's pretty much centered around Sanzo and Goku.  
  
Disclaimers: The characters of Gensomaden Saiyuki do not belong to me. Minna! Lets worship Kazuya Minekura-sama for creating it! Yosh!  
  
  
  
O tanjobi desu Sanzo!  
  
By Hanei Tamashii  
  
  
  
The birds were chirping softly in the temple's garden, while the constant brush of the broom against the pavement indicated that the monks were already up and tending to their sacred garden. Fruits were aplenty on the trees and blossoms of sakuras decorated the sakura trees. In a room nearby, a youthful teenager snored loudly in his sleep. A man dressed in clean white robes entered the room, with the scroll of the Evil Sutra dutifully placed on his shoulders. He approached the snoring boy and magically produced a harisen from the folds of his robes and threw it at the boy's head.  
  
"Itai yo!"  
  
The boy hastily rises from the bed, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hn, bakasaru! Do you plan to sleep the day away?!" Sanzo harshly said.  
  
Golden eyes still heavy from sleep met his. "Ohayo Sanzo!"  
  
"Ceh."  
  
Goku gave a loud yawn and stretched his limbs. "But I always sleep till it's noon," Goku grumbled.  
  
Sanzo picked up his harisen. "Not today," Sanzo said crisply. "A morning prayer will be held ..."  
  
Goku interrupted, "But there's ALWAYS a morning prayer!!!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!"  
  
Goku rubbed his head again.  
  
"As I was saying, there will be morning prayers today, followed by a procession through the city and there shall be a feast held tonight."  
  
Goku eyes widened in interest. "A feast?! Yatta! And a trip to town!" Goku eyes went all big and teary. "Sanzo! I wanna go! I wanna go!"  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. "That was what I was about to ask you." Sanzo looked at the joyful boy who started yelling "Yatta!" and was jumping up and about the room. He couldn't help but give the boy a small smile. But it disappeared as fast as it had came. There was a twinge of disappointment in his chest. 'How could the boy forget?' Sanzo then left the room after ordering Goku to be ready in an hour's time.  
  
  
  
Golden eyes stared at the door as Sanzo left. He felt that Sanzo wasn't acting quite himself today. For starters, Sanzo actually took the initiative to wake him up. Usually, he would just let Goku sleep the morning away saying "The longer the saru sleeps, the more peace I get". He didn't even say his "Why should I bring an animal with me" remark which was most often heard whenever Goku begged Sanzo to take him along in one of his outings.  
  
"Hm.." Goku pondered on. It has already been two years since that fateful day that Sanzo had 'rescued' him from the darkness of the cave. Two years of companionship, two years of actually 'living' in this world. Goku smiled. He loved the monk immensely. He was glad to have Sanzo as his master. Goku couldn't imagine any other living being his master. Sanzo was basically a cold, indifferent man who had his moods (whenever it rains), so what made him ever so slightly open today? Goku sulked. He hated puzzles as much as he hated secrets.  
  
~GROWL~  
  
"Haraheta!!!" He didn't realize he was hungry being so deep in thought. Goku grinned. It was time for his short visit to the temple's kitchen. He hurriedly changed his clothes and tied his long brown hair. With a splash of water on his face, Goku was off.  
  
  
  
As Goku walked down the corridor, dozens of monks was busily pacing the walkway carrying bundles of packages, some were scrubbing the floor while some placed oil lamps around the garden. Goku wondered what all the fuss was about. As he approached his ever-favorite place in the whole temple besides Sanzo's study, he took light, quiet steps. He wouldn't be caught today, he did after all had an outing with Sanzo.  
  
He peeked through the window. 'Hora...' Goku thought to himself, 'even the kitchen is bustling with activity'. Though it always was, Goku could tell there more monks than usual in the kitchen and the food they were preparing for the day seemed more special. It then struck him. They were preparing for the feast today of course! Goku decided to leave them in peace before slowly taking one steaming hot vegetarian bun (hanei: Hehe, he IS in a temple. I don't think they have nikumans there). He was about to run to the main section of the temple when he heard a loud crash. Goku took another peek into the kitchen, the bun in his mouth.  
  
"Gomen nasai!!!" a young monk squeaked. A very angry looking monk yelled at the younger monk.  
  
"Be more careful Jouwei! We don't want you ruining the feast for Sanzo-sama's birthday!!!"  
  
Thud. The bun dropped on the ground and rolled a few feet away from the stunned boy. Goku clamped his mouth. How could he forget??? Goku ran as quick as he could do his room. Where was the calendar? Goku finally found it, and there, looking innocently back at him was the Chinese character written: twenty-ninth day of the eleventh month.  
  
  
  
Sanzo sat at the glossy wooden chair, sipping his tea. The woody calming smell of the incense worked miracles in soothing his nerves. He slowly placed the porcelain cup aside. A monk stepped into the front wing of the temple and bowed at the highly ranked monk.  
  
"Ano, Sanzo-sama. We are ready to leave now. Would you so kindly grace us with your presence?"  
  
Sanzo nodded and waved the monk away. He clenched his jaw. 'WHERE IS THAT BAKASARU???!!!' Sanzo was itching to put a bullet through the saru's head. He placed so much effort in gaining the elder's permission to bring the saru along for the procession and where was that ungrateful brat? Late! He was slightly surprised though. Usually the saru would be so happy that he could tag along, he would stick to his side to ensure that Sanzo didn't leave him. Before Sanzo could order a nearby monk to look for the saru, Goku appeared.  
  
"Ah! Sanzo, I..."  
  
WHACK!!  
  
"KONO BAKA SARU!!!" Sanzo yelled. "You're late!"  
  
"Itai.."  
  
Sanzo gave his infamous "Hn!" and headed for the door. When he didn't hear footsteps trailing him, he turned behind. Goku was standing in the room looking downwards shuffling his feet.  
  
"Ano....Sanzo. I don't think I wanna go."  
  
Sanzo lifted his eyebrows. "Nani? Am I hearing correctly?" Sanzo glared at the boy with his usual icy stare but inside, he felt a hint of anger and irritation. After all his trouble....  
  
"Gomen ne! But I've got something I gotta do. Ja!" and the saru hurriedly left the room.  
  
Sanzo stared at the boy's back until he left. His icy mask dropped a little as he stood alone in the large hall.  
  
"Bakasaru.." he mumbled and turned to the other door. As the warm rays of sun hit his face, Sanzo closed his eyes. No...he would never admit it....but.but he was a little upset and disappointed by the saru's abrupt rejection. He slowly walked down the temple's marble steps and was greeted by smiling faces of the monks.  
  
"Ceh! Ikku-zou."  
  
  
  
TIME OUT  
  
Hanei: sob-sob, this is just too sad!!!! How could Goku! How could he? Poor Sanzo!  
  
Goku appears out of thin air  
  
Goku: You made me do this! (points accusing finger) How could you ;_;  
  
Hanei: (bows low) Gomen ne! But I had too..don't worry Goku-sama. I'll make it up to you Goku: Hn, you better!  
  
Hanei: Ano...you sound like Sanzo-sama!  
  
Goku: (looking indignant) Do not!  
  
Hanei: Do too!!  
  
Goku: Not!  
  
Hanei: Too!!  
  
WHACK, WHACK  
  
Sanzo: Get on with the story!!!!  
  
Hanei: HAI!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
  
Goku was back in his room, his face scrunched with sadness. He was torn between his love for Sanzo and for Buta-chan.  
  
"Gomen ne buta-chan! But I have to do this! For Sanzo!! HIYEAKK!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
The little pink porcelain piggy was shattered on the ground. Tears welled in his eyes as he wailed.  
  
"GOMEN BUTA-CHAN!" Goku mourned a little at the lost of his little piggy bank but in a flash he was digging through the remains of buta-chan.  
  
"Iie! This can't be!" As Goku scanned through the shattered clay, all he found was one bronze coin.  
  
"Ano, ano, ano but I...."  
  
Then it dawned him. Three days ago, the marketplace....twenty nikumans, Sanzo's reluctance to treat him, the death of buta-chan the first.  
  
"AIH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku sat dejectedly on the floor. How could he! He had been saving up for Sanzo's present but at the sight of all the nikumans...-_-; He just lost his mind.  
  
"ARGHH!!" Goku sighed again. What was he going to do now? He was planning to surprise Sanzo with a brand new cigarette lighter which had the carving of a little saru but now...  
  
"How could I!" Goku moaned.  
  
"I know! I could get some money from Hakkai and Gojyo first! Brilliant!" Goku laughed gleefully at his ingenuity. Ano..but how was he suppose to see them? They were two days away from Chou An Temple. A cold wind blew pass Goku.  
  
"ARGHH!!!!!!!" Goku cried in frustration. What was he going to get for Sanzo now? He had to give something to his beloved master. What if Sanzo returned and he had no present to give him?  
  
  
  
--------------GOKU'S IMAGINATION-----------  
  
"Goku! I'm back!" A very cheerful Sanzo, which was totally unlike the real Sanzo, entered Goku's room.  
  
"SANZO! You're home! O, tanjobi desu!" A kawaii chibi Goku greeted.  
  
Teary eyes, "Oh, saru! You remembered!"  
  
Big hug. A serious Goku replied, "Why of course my dah-ling Sanzo."  
  
A hand shot out. "Where's my present?" Sanzo asked expectantly.  
  
BIG sweat-drop. "Ano, ano, well.. Ano.." Goku stammered.  
  
Click. (Sanzo points gun to Goku's head)  
  
Goku pulled out some pink flowers from his back. "For you Sanzo!!!"  
  
"Ceh, you picked them from the garden. SHINEI!!!!!"  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Goku eyes shrunk to the size of little peas. 'He wouldn't do that? Would he?' Goku jumped up and paced in the room back and forth.  
  
"What am I going to do???" Goku looked outside. The sun was already high up in the sky. Goku could tell it was already noon. 'Oh no! Sanzo will be back in just a couple of hours! I dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!!!!'  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Goku went still. 'Ano...that wouldn't be Sanzo would it? Maybe he's back! Oh no! What am I going to do?!'  
  
"Goku-san? Elder Wang here. May I come in. I know you're in there. I heard a loud crash coming from your room."  
  
"Wang-jii san?" Goku brightened. "Come in!!!" Elder Wang was the only one besides Sanzo who paid any attention to him. He would allow Goku into his private chambers and tell all he knew about the temple and interesting stories of Buddha's journey and...  
  
"Goku? Are you all right? You don't look quite yourself," Elder Wang asked. Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Elder Wang sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
Elder Wang smiled, with glitters in his eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know." The happy old man said merrily. Elder Wang looked at the disturbed child. The boy never failed to amuse him. He liked the boy and secretly thanked Buddha that Sanzo brought the child to the temple. (Far away, in the streets of Chou An, as the monks gave their blessings to the people crowding the streets, a blonde sneezed) Though Sanzo might have his head for this if he knew. Elder Wang chuckled to himself. He had known Sanzo since he was a little boy named Koryu. Now looking at the child before him, he couldn't imagine how one as young as Koryu had to suffer so much burden and responsibilities after the death of his shishou.  
  
"Ano, Wang-jii san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Don't laugh okay?" And Goku proceeded to fill the old man with the predicament he was facing.  
  
  
  
"...and now, buta-chan the second is dead but I still don't have enough money!" Goku wailed. Thirty minutes had passed since Elder Wang had entered the room. He sat there thoughtfully, stroking his long white beard.  
  
"Ne, ne Wang-jii san! What should I do?"  
  
Elder Wang looked at the boy seriously. "Goku, sometimes worldly things..."  
  
"What worldly things?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
-_-; "Ano, how do you put this. Materials like shoes, the clothes you wear, the chair. 'Real' objects, cannot bring true happiness to a person."  
  
Question marks popped out of thin air, surrounding Goku. "Nani? Do you mean if I get Sanzo a new pair of sandals, it wouldn't make him anymore happier?"  
  
-_-; "Something like that," Elder Wang replied.  
  
"So I should give him unworldly things ne?" Goku brightened up. Goku pouted. "What are unworldly things?"  
  
"....."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Saa, I don't know."  
  
Goku fell off his stool.  
  
"Hahahaha!!!" Elder Wang rubbed the back of his bald head. Goku smiled at the old monk and couldn't help laughing himself.  
  
  
  
Goku was all alone again. Elder Wang had left his room after saying, "Money can't buy happiness." Goku jumped off the windowsill into the garden. He glanced at the sun-clock, noting that he had only three hours left before Sanzo returned.  
  
"Masaka, will Sanzo throw me out?" Goku wondered. Oh! The horror! He was running out of ideas. Goku climbed up the large tree in the center of the garden and swung over a thick branch. Cushioning his head his hands, he stared up into the blue sky.  
  
He had been thinking a lot about the 'unworldly' things Elder Wang had mentioned, but Goku still didn't quite understand what the wise monk meant. As he gave out the hundredth sigh of the day, a beautiful orange bird flew gracefully in the sky.  
  
"Wah! Kirei!!" Goku sat up. As he stared at the bird, a memory tugged the back of his mind. Goku could almost hear a ghostly voice saying, "The sharp orange color contrast perfectly with the blueness of the sky....kirei."  
  
"YATTA!" Goku jumped for joy and leaped off the tree. He ran to Elder Wang's quarters.  
  
The paper door slid aside. "Ara, Goku? Ah, how may I help you now?"  
  
"Wang-jii san! Do you have some ..."  
  
  
  
Sanzo took a deep breath. Finally the bloody procession was over. 'No wonder the bakasaru didn't want to come' Sanzo thought to himself. And thank the Buddhas he didn't. Otherwise the saru would be constantly whining by his side. However, the saru wasn't a monk so he wasn't bound to their traditions. Every year when a high rank monk had a birthday, it was compulsory for the monk to give their blessings to the people of the town. (hanei: Haha, made that up) Sanzo adjusted his headgear, finally they were back at the temple. He dismissed the funny feeling rising to his throat. He decided it was just anxiety. He merely wanted to get the day over with. Yet, he couldn't help but think 'Where is that saru?'  
  
  
  
Goku's stomach growled but he ignored it. He looked up in the sky as he ran to the dining hall. Time was running out, he had to hurry. He knew Sanzo was back as a monk had informed Elder Wang while he was assisting Goku in his task.  
  
'Sanzo, matte ne!" Goku smiled to himself.  
  
Out of breath, he stood at the grand entrance of the dining hall. There he was.  
  
"SANZO!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
  
Sanzo heard the saru. He saw him standing at the doorway, panting for breath. Luckily, there were only a few monks in the room, so no one noticed the small smile Sanzo gave as he looked at Goku. He was still dressed in the attire he saw him in this morning. This morning..the rejection.. Sanzo's heart fell. A grim line settled in. Goku ran across the long hall to Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo!!! Hayaku! Come with me!" Goku pulled at the monk's sleeve.  
  
"Why should I?" A cold reply answered him. Goku didn't notice the extra iciness in Sanzo's reply. He was too worried about his gift.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo! We have to hurry! Uh... Elder Wang slipped off a cliff!" Goku lied. He had to get Sanzo to that hill before the sky was dark.  
  
"I see." Another short reply. Goku wondered what was wrong with Sanzo. He looked a little extra gloomier compared to other days. Was it his doing? Goku shrugged it off. He would fix that, and he was sure he would.  
  
"Hayaku!" And he dragged Sanzo to the hill behind the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait here! I'll look for him," Goku said and hurriedly ran behind some high boulders. Sanzo stood at the cliff of the hill overlooking the private gardens of the emperor of China. He let out a sigh. He knew the saru was lying. Goku didn't notice but as he was dragging him to the hill, Sanzo caught a glimpse of Elder Wang hiding behind a tree. 'What was the saru up to?' Sanzo lit a cigarette and looked in the sky. The sun was going to set soon but the sky was still a beautiful sea blue. Sanzo smoked, thinking. No, he didn't give a damn at the fact the saru forgot it was his birthday. But he knew that was untrue. He was still a tad hurt but he shoved the bloody feeling aside. Out of the blue, he remembered his birthday the previous year. The saru had taken great effort in making a clay vase which until today sat at his desk. "So that I can place flowers at your desk everyday!" the saru had said. Usually, Sanzo didn't care if anyone forgot whether it was his death day or birthday, but when the saru came into his life..he seemed to crave for a little human affection. Um...amend that, make it saru affection.  
  
Sanzo crushed the cigarette with his heels. He was about to yell for the saru when he saw it. A solitary orange paper plane soaring in the sky.  
  
"Nani?" Before he could comprehend what was happening, a flood of paper planes fell from the sky. A slight gust of wind blew, and the hundreds of planes picked up in speed. As though his shishou was alive again, Sanzo could clearly hear his voice. "I'm not good in anything. All I know is how to fold paper planes." The orange paper planes soared gracefully in the sky. "Ne, Koryu. Kirei desu? The bright orange of the plane contrast just well with the blueness of the sky ne?"  
  
Sanzo gazed at the sky. 'Hai, shishou..kirei desu' And as the last paper plane disappeared from the sky, the sun set into the horizon.  
  
  
  
Goku jogged happily back to Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo! Omedetou! O tanjobi desu!"  
  
Goku stared at the monk's back. "Sanzo? Ne! Sanzo! Ne! Don't ignore me!"  
  
Sanzo turned. Goku couldn't tell if he was happy or not. The golden blonde bangs covered his eyes.  
  
Gulp...  
  
Was he mad? Mad that Goku had done something to purposely trigger the memories of his childhood?  
  
"Sanzo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to up set you," Goku's eyes watered. "I just thought.."  
  
But before Goku could finish his sentence, he was embraced in the warmest hug. Goku stood still in surprise.  
  
"Aa...Sanzo?"  
  
"Urusai bakasaru!" Sanzo mumbled into Goku's ear. Goku blushed. Sanzo had never held him so closely before. He liked the feeling. He felt safe, happy, warm....  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Goku barely heard him but he did. "You're welcome!"  
  
  
  
They walked down the hill, Goku trailing Sanzo's steps. The feast was awaiting the two as they entered the hall.  
  
"Sanzo-sama! Minna-san! Sanzo-sama has arrived!" One monk announced.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
Goku smiled at Sanzo. They took their seats but just as Sanzo was about to give his consent to start the feast, a loud knock hammered at the door. The hall went silent. The rustling of robes echoed throughout the hall as Sanzo stood up. A monk was already at the door. A soldier, easily recognized by the imperial uniforms, entered the hall.  
  
"Gomen nasai. We didn't mean to interrupt you Sanzo-sama but..." the soldier waved his hands. A few more soldiers entered the hall carrying large boxes. The soldier opened one and picked up one of the many orange object in the box.  
  
"The temple is fined for littering the emperor's garden."  
  
+Twitch+  
  
"GOKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hanei's scribble:  
  
AH! I finally finished it!!! Yatta! I was typing this story for the entire morning so that I would make it in time to submit this today! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please R&R!!  
  
Ahaha.. if any of you watched 'Requiem' I think you might get a picture of the thousands of planes fluttering in the sky. It was my little source of inspiration for Goku's present to Sanzo. *Sigh* Too bad I can't play that background song when Lirin let the paper plane go into the sky. Does anyone know the title of that background song so I can download it? I absolutely adore that song! 


End file.
